Kiiroi Senko no Rikudo
by DarkNihilus
Summary: Dernier représentant direct des Otsutsuki, Junchiriki du Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aura fort à faire avec sa famille pour se préparer au mieux aux changements qui s'annoncent à l'horizon. Et comble de tout ça, c'est qu'il en sera le déclencheur.


**PROLOGUE**

Konohagakure no Sato, 10 octobre, 22h57.

Le village de Konohagakure no Sato était en flamme. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyuubi no Yoko, dfécimait tout sur son passage. Il était accompagné d'un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges entourés de blanc brodés dessus, symbolisant ainsi son appartenance au groupe criminel connu sous le nom d'Akatsuki. On ne pouvait distinguer aucune parcelle de peau de ce personnage. En effet, même son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque dont la seule ouverture se résumait en un unique trou au niveau de l'œil droit, laissant ainsi apparaître une pupille des plus étranges. Le Sharingan. C'est grâce à cette pupille si particulière que l'homme en question avait pu prendre le contrôle du Kyuubi. Toutefois, tout ne se passait pas aussi bien que l'homme masqué l'avait prévu. Certes, il avait réussi à extraire le Kyuubi de sa Junchiriki, Kushina Uzumaki. Certes, il avait réussi à en prendre le contrôle grâce à son Sharingan évolué, le Mangekyo Sharingan. Certes, le Village Caché de la Feuille était en bonne passe d'être détruit. MAIS ! Mais toute cette situation qui aurait dû être pour lui une grande source de satisfaction malsaine était ruinée à cause de deux individus. Minato Namikaze, le Konoha Kiiroi Senko, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha et son prédécesseur, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Roi des Singes, Dieu des Shinobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha et sensei des légendaires Sennin, Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru. Les deux Kage de Konoha se tenaient en ce moment-même face à l'homme masqué. Sarutobi était passé en mode Ermite de Singes tandis que Minato avait dégainé deux de ses kunaïs si particuliers. C'était ce dernier plus particulièrement qui posait problème au membre de l'Akatsuki. En effet sa technique Hiraishin no Jutsu rivalisait avec son Kamui no Jutsu, empêchant les deux adversaires de se toucher. Ils en étaient donc à un stade où aucun ne pouvait prendre l'avantage et cela le faisait enrager car plus le temps passait et plus son contrôle sur le Kyuubi s'amenuisait.

-« Madara, ta folie meurtrière s'arrête ici. Tu ne peux pas me battre et Sarutobi est capable de lancer le Sceau des huit points du Hakke. »

-« Mais aucun de vous ne pourra l'achever… » réplica le-dit Madara.

-« C'est ce que tu crois ! » déclara une voix provenant de derrière le légendaire Uchiha.

-« Qu'est-ce que… » lança Madara choqué qu'une telle manœuvre ait pu lui échapper.

-« Senpô : Odama Rasengan ! »

Le légendaire Uchiha se prit l'attaque surpuissante de plein fouet dans le dos et fut projeté à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin avant de subir l'explosion de la technique de toute sa puissance. Après que le nuage de poussière se soit dissipé, il ne restait de lui plus que son masque, tombé au sol en mille morceaux.

-« Une bonne chose de faite, Minato-sama. Occupons-nous maintenant du Kyuubi… » déclara Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Après avoir acquiescé aux paroles de son prédécesseur, Minato utilisa le Hiraishin no Jutsu dont il avait apposé un sceau sur le Kyuubi afin d'apparaître devant lui et de l'emmener avec lui dans sa technique jusqu'à la balise qu'il avait laissé à proximité de sa femme Kushina, maintenant morte suite à l'extraction du Kyuubi de son corps, et de son fils Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Toutefois, ce qui le choqua par-dessus tout fut le changement drastique de comportement de la part du Roi des Bijuu. Celui qui auparavant était atteint d'une folie meurtière et d'une soif de sang insatiable était maintenant aussi doux qu'un agneau et on pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues tandis que son regard était posé sur celle qui pendant des années fut sa Junchiriki.

-« Kushina… » La voix était étonnamment douce comparé aux heures précédentes.

-« Kyuubi ? C'est vraiment toi ? » demanda Minato.

-« Oui, grâce à ta victoire sur l'homme masqué j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit… Je suis désolé pour ta femme, je… Je ne voulais pas… »

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kyuubi, mais celle de Madara Uchiha… Mais il faut que tu comprenne que je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser en liberté… Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit en est la parfaite explication… »

-« Je comprends mais dans ce cas je te demande de respecter mes conditions s'il te plait… Je veux pour Junchiriki ton fils, ce n'est pas négociable autrement. De plus, ce sera à toi de lancer le Sceau des huit points du Hakke. Hiruzen est trop vieux et plus assez puissant pour sceller l'intégralité de mon chakra en Naruto…

-« Et qu'en est-il de Naruto ? »

-« Ton fils deviendra un ninja égalant Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha, les surpassant même peut-être… Mais il rencontrera des difficultés et des obstacles qui, s'il parvient à les surmonter, lui permettront de figurer parmi les légendes de ce monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiiroi Senko, je protègerai et veillerai sur ton fils comme s'il était mon propre renardeau. »

-« Très bien, mais dans ce cas, à ton tour de respecter mes dernières volontés. Je veux que tu lui transmette tout le savoir du clan ainsi que sa lignée véritable. Son nom complet est Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki. »

-« Il en sera fait ainsi, mon ami. »

-« Adieu Kyuubi… Hakke no Fuin Shiki ! »


End file.
